


Pondovadia: Vacation All I Ever Wanted

by Cherry_Bomb_Bees



Category: Pondovadia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Backstory, Canon Backstory, Canonical Character Death, College, Furry, Heartbreak, One-Sided Attraction, Orphans, Other, Pining, Songfic, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Bomb_Bees/pseuds/Cherry_Bomb_Bees
Summary: Another songfic featuring some of my other OCs.





	Pondovadia: Vacation All I Ever Wanted

June 6

Basil Yang walked to the Cucumber District in Pondovadia. He was humming the tune to his favorite song.

“I am the guy of a hundred lists, what shall I wear, who I have kissed…”

His silky black hair was styled in a black pompadour and he was wearing a dark blue short-sleeve unbuttoned polo shirt with a grey tank top underneath, black pants, and grey high-top sneakers. He was carrying a shiny red and gold box of red bean cake. The skunk walked to one of the apartment complexes, entered the elevator, and went to floor four. He looked for complex number 404, then knocked loudly on the door.

“Noriaki!!” Basil hollered loudly. “It’s Basil!”

The door swung wide open. A shorter pink ferret opened the door. His silky maroon hair was tied in a low ponytail reaching his back and his fur was fluffier than usual. His soft pink eyes were puffy from a lack of sleep. He was wearing just a baggy purple sweater and black boxer briefs.

“Oh, hey” Noriaki Ikeda sighed in disappointment. “You, uh, didn’t get my text, did you?”

“No, my phone died on the subway,” the skunk explained to him. He took a look inside Noriaki’s apartment. The place was nearly empty except for several suitcases filled to the brim. Several stickers were plastered across each colorful suitcase, and one had a pink cherry blossom tag hanging loosely.

“Come inside, please” Noriaki moved to the side and sat down on his couch. He waited as Basil took his sneakers off, showing off shiny red dragonfly socks. He joined his friend on the couch.

An hour had passed as Noriaki broke the big news. He was accepted into the engineering department at Ciscoyama University.

“Wow” Basil was stunned. He wanted to cry but he didn’t want to feel weak.

“All the way out in California, huh? Well I’m gonna miss you a lot”

**_Can’t seem to get my mind off of you_ **

Basil sat down alone in the lobby for Gate Southwest at the Pondovadia International Airport. He buried his chin in his paws as he watched Flight 7347 take off. The red, gold, and blue Boeing 737 gradually ascended into the sky until it was just two flickers of gold lights in the sky amongst countless stars. Hours would wait before he could hear from Noriaki again.

“Hey, are you okay?” 

Basil looked up from his seat of one. A golden chimera with wavy orange hair curling around his neck and ears sat down nearby him. He was wearing a black t-shirt, grey glasses, white work pants, and black low-top sneakers without socks. He looked vaguely familiar but Basil couldn’t quite remember where this familiar stranger came from.

“Yeah, I’m _fine_ ” the skunk bitterly lied.

“I call bullshit” the chimera shook his head. “Missing your friend, huh?”

“....Yeah” Basil frowned harder. “He went all the way to California for university”

“That’s unfortunate. I’m Carlos Ramirez by the way” 

Carlos introduced himself. 

“Basil. Basil Yang” the skunk did the same. “Did you go to South Pondovadia High too?”

“Of course! I graduated just two years ago” Carlos explained his lifestory. “I’m a junior in language interpretation at Mon Uni, what about you?”

“I’m just an undecided freshman,” Basil shrugged. “What are you doing here?”

“Just waiting on a new girlfriend to arrive here” Carlos checked his phone. “She’s all the way from New Mexico, I hope things work out with her this time”

**_Back here at home there’s nothing to do_ **

June 15

Basil heard his phone vibrate in his pocket as he followed Carlos to a new bar that opened up. 

“My friend Joseph, he’s a political science major, said this place makes great cocktails!” Carlos explained with excitement. 

“Sweet” the skunk smiled a bit. He had no idea how an extroverted guy like Carlos liked hanging out with an introverted animal like himself. But what else was he gonna do that wasn’t going to a new bar?

**_Now that I’m away, I wish I stayed_ **

June 18

“You met Joseph?! THE Joseph?! From our high school?!” Noriaki was surprised as he finally finished putting some clothes away. His phone was on speaker. 

“Yeah, he’s a wild guy,” Basil explained as he was cleaning his shower in his apartment. “He slammed five cocktails in one hour and didn’t even throw up or fall unconscious!”

Noriaki chuckled. “Wow! You know, I had this dream where he had a bunch of illegitimate kids. You think that means anything?”

“Probably a sign that you want kids?” Basil shrugged. 

**_Tomorrow's a day of mine that you won't be in_ **

July 1

“Hey, sorry I didn’t get your call Basil” Noriaki explained on his voicemail. “Well, I have some big news. I have a new girlfriend, and her name’s Tenmei. I told her about Pondovadia and I think the two of us can make it for fall break this year! Call me back when you can!”

He looked at the time-- 9:50 PM. Basil had to be asleep by then.

**_When you looked at me, I should’ve run_ **

November 19

A mint green ferret excitedly followed Noriaki towards the terminal gate.

“Basil!!!” Noriaki hollered before pausing in his spot.

The skunk yelled back to him as he sprinted towards his close friend

“Noriaki!” 

The two young men laughed as they embraced each other. 

“How’s the flight?” Basil asked him.

Noriaki explained

“Good, good. Oh this is Tenmei, the girl I was telling you about”

Tenmei waved to him. “Hi!”

Basil took a good look at the young lady next to his friend. She had short black hair in a smooth pixie cut and her eyes were a soft shade of dark green. Tenmei was also wearing a loose white dress with a sailor collar that reached her mid thighs, black heeled mary janes, and a bright pink choker around her neck. Strangely enough, Basil could see a little bit of him in her.

“Nice to meet you!” Basil shook her hand. 

**_But I thought it was just for fun_ **

December 1

Carlos was sitting on his desk and sobbing loudly as his face was buried in the crook of his elbow. Basil gently walked up to him and asked him

“What’s wrong?”

The chimera looked up from his elbows. His eyes were pink and puffy from endless tears streaming down his golden face.

“The treasurer-- the treasurer…”

The skunk pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. He was ready to listen in.

Carlos took a deep breath in.

“....The treasurer from my fraternity….he slipped off the balcony last night...”

Basil stayed quiet so he could listen to Carlos vent it out. He felt unnerved at what he had heard-- he had met the fraternity’s treasurer before; an optimistic golden retriever by the name of Carl Aisle. His smile could brighten a whole room and he couldn’t wait to graduate and become a chemist.

“They tried to revive him…” the chimera choked on another sob. “But it was too late… they’re debating on pulling the plug tomorrow… Should I go?”

**_I see I was wrong, and I’m not so strong_ **

December 2

“Let Carl pass! Let Carl pass!”

Carlos and Basil chanted as they joined the crowd of other university students. They were packed together in front of Sapphire Hospital and screaming at the top of their lungs.

“Keep Carl alive! Keep Carl alive!”

Several older animals and only one college aged animal were on the opposite side of the university students and chanting their own motto. 

The protests got louder until the only younger animal on the left side, a cream colored mongoose with wavy blond hair, threw a heavy stone at her fellow students. 

**_I should've known all along that time would tell_ **

December 6

“It was awful, Noriaki” Basil recapped his week as he was making some hot tea. “This asshole mongoose, she threw a rock at one of Carlos’s friends and blinded him in his right eye!”

“What happened? Why was she throwing rocks?” Noriaki sounded concerned. He was watching a movie while Tenmei was taking a shower. 

The skunk took a deep breath in

“Well, one of Carlos’ other friends suffered a lot of brain damage after a fall and we were protesting for his right to die peacefully, until she chucked that damn rock at us”

“That’s unnerving” the ferret shuddered. “Anyways, what are your winter break plans?”

“I’m gonna see my parents, what about you?” Basil eagerly changed the subject.

Noriaki grinned then frowned “I’m going to Japan for a few weeks to see my girlfriend’s family! But I don’t have a Japanese cell plan though so I can’t talk to you for a while”

“Aww” Basil was bummed out. “Can you send me some souvenirs at least? Please?”

“Hey of course!” Noriaki smiled again. “Anything for my best bud”

**_A week without you, thought I’d forget_ **

December 12

Final exams came and went for the Mon Uni students. Basil and Carlos walked down the cold Pondovadia winter streets together. They were bundled up in thick Mon Uni hoodies and shivered as snow fell from the winter skies. The duo were on their way for one of Carlos’ friend’s frat parties-- a toast to Carl, who would’ve turned twenty-two that day if not for the accident.

“So how’s Noriaki doing?” the chimera asked him.

“He’s fine,” Basil said. “He’s all the way in Japan for winter break. I don’t hear much from him, but he does send me nice gifts”

“That’s good!” Carlos grinned. “Well, not hearing much, but at least he’s sending you stuff!”

“Yeah” the skunk shivered more with a blush. “I hope I can see him soon”

**_Two weeks without you and I still haven’t gotten over you yet_ **

December 26

“Hey, are you still down for a spring break trip?” Noriaki asked his friend on the phone. “Tenmei and I were thinking of inviting you over to Ciscoyama! She’ll even pay for the tickets!”

“Really? That’s nice of her!” Basil was beaming in delight. His heart felt like a thousand heated coals when he thought about hearing Noriaki’s voice. “When’s your spring break again?”

“It’s from March 12 to the 21st!” the ferret smiled. “What about Mon Uni?”  
  
“Hey, that’s the same time here!” 

The skunk was happily surprised. “I can’t wait to see you then!”

**_Vacation, all I ever wanted_ **

March 13

The spring semester went by with ease; the skunk finally figured out his dream major; biology and animal health. Basil walked through the Ciscoyama International Airport. The warm California skies were a welcome surprise from the cold West Virginia environment. Tenmei and Noriaki were standing nearby with a few green and red balloons.

“Over here!” Noriaki called out to him. 

Basil eagerly ran towards the duo with a huge smile on his face.

“Nori!!!” he called out to him.

**_Vacation, had to get away_ **

March 14

“So, a school physician, huh?” Noriaki asked as the three of them walked over to a high end sushi place. “Now that’s a career I wouldn’t expect you to work in”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t believe it” Basil explained. “My niece Clove broke her arm and I helped her out with it. Then my brother said I should really go into physician work”

“Now that’s interesting,” Tenmei noted.

Basil nodded. “Yeah. I think I know why working in a school too”

The trio took a seat at one of the tables near a shiny window.

“Remember that incident in our sophomore year with the chainsaw and the baseball bat?” Basil explained.

Noriaki simply nodded.

“Yeah, it turns out I can’t ever have kids because of that incident” the skunk shrugged. “But all my brothers get to”

**_Vacation, meant to be spent alone_ **

March 17

Basil woke up in the middle of the night to take a whizz. As he closed the bathroom door, he heard giggling and whispering inside the apartment. 

“Aishiteru…” the light and wispy voice whispered in between the giggling and moaning.

The skunk stayed quiet as he listened in. After his quick trip to the bathroom, he stayed inside to slowly wash his hands and eavesdrop on his friend.

“No, I don’t think we need a condom yet” the rough and masculine voice hushed.

Basil felt his face burn up slightly. He knew Noriaki and Tenmei were intimate that way, but he didn’t think they’d go at it in the middle of the night. Oh, who is he to think hard about it. They’re all just college kids having fun on spring break.

**_Vacation, all I ever wanted_ **

May 18

The rest of the spring semester had gone by easily. Carlos and Basil were laughing as they were drinking some hard cider together. Basil felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He answered the call

“What’s up, Noriaki?” the green skunk greeted him happily.

“Well I have bad news” the ferret sighed. “.....I got Tenmei pregnant”

“You WHAT?!” Basil gasped in surprise. “Are you sure it’s yours?!”

“Don’t be stupid, Basil” Noriaki wheezed in laughter. “She’s loyal, so of course it’s mine! But we’re getting married in October and I was hoping you could come by then”

“Oh…” Basil frowned a bit. “I have midterms that month. I’m really sorry”

“Don’t worry about it” Noriaki reassured him. “You’ll meet our little baby soon enough”

**_Vacation, had to get away_ **

June 18

“Hey guys, guess who’s getting married in 3 days!” Carlos loudly announced to everyone in the fraternity.

The crowd cheered happily.

“Who’s the lucky one?” Basil yelled loudly.

Carlos brought in a pretty lilac turtle with soft indigo hair and shiny glasses.

“This is Marcela”

The turtle shyly waved to everyone. Her hand was wrapped around Carlos’s hand as well, and her stomach was slightly bulging.

Basil’s heart was beating rapidly. His two best friends are getting married and he’s alone in the dust of the wind. Great.

**_Vacation, meant to be spent alone_ **

July 4

“It’s a boy!” Noriaki announced as he cut the little white cake to reveal a pretty blue filling.

Basil happily clapped. It was nice that the couple just stuck to cutting cake instead of blowing up an entire state with illegal pyrotechnics.

“Any ideas for names?”

“No, not yet” Tenmei shook her head as she held the little bump on her stomach. “But he’ll be a wonderful son”

**_A week without you, thought I’d forget_ **

October 15

Basil looked at the calendar with defeat in his eyes. While this midterm was rough, he could handle it as long as he didn’t let himself be distracted by the wedding. He felt like an asshole for not being able to go, but becoming a school physician would be an amazing career and an opportunity to not throw away.

He sighed and looked at a picture of him and Noriaki hanging out that fateful spring break. 

**_Two weeks without you and I still haven’t gotten over you yet_ **

November 2

“Is it normal to be in love with your best friend?” Basil asked Joseph Canadendrum as they were sitting together for lunch.

Joseph thought for a bit. He was munching on some spicy peanut noodles

“Sounds normal to me. Which friend of yours is it?”

“....It’s Noriaki” Basil sighed in defeat. “We used to date in high school but he said he’d rather be friends. And now he’s having a baby in California while I’m stuck here alone” 

“That…...that sucks” Joseph tried to reassure him. “I’m here if you need someone to vent to though!”

**_Vacation, all I ever wanted_ **

December 17

“So what’s the little rascal’s name?” Basil asked Noriaki as he was on the phone.

“Well, we named him Toshiyuki,” Noriaki explained. “We were stuck on a good name but then I remembered the name of that one mangaka with the bizarre adventures!”

“I like it,” the skunk agreed. “Toshiyuki is a nice name for him. Who knows maybe he’ll end up in Pondovadia someday!”

“Haha, yeah, that’d be great,” Noriaki laughed. “So how’s the volunteer service with National Red going?”

“Great!”

**_Vacation, had to get away_ **

January 3

“You’re spending a semester in Louisiana?!” Basil was surprised.

“Yeah, isn’t it great!” Carlos was beaming. “I got a really good scholarship there, and so did Marcela. And don’t worry, I’ll be back here by May! I think she’s due any day too. We’ll be back with our baby soon enough, we’re gonna name him Poncio”

**_Vacation, meant to be spent alone_ **

June 16

Basil was watching a breaking news story on his laptop.

“A deadly earthquake has affected the Ciscoyama region of California. At least a dozen animals are confirmed dead so far and fatalities are expected to rise”

He picked up his phone and tried to call Noriaki. After minutes, it went to voicemail. Fuck.

“Hey it’s Noriaki Ikeda! Gimme a call back if I’m not here, I’m sure to call back!”

**_Vacation, all I ever wanted_ **

June 21

Carlos ran up to Basil and tightly embraced him.

“I’m so, so sorry”

“Wh- for what?!” Basil was surprised. “What happened?!”

“You didn’t hear about the California earthquake, did you…” Carlos was on the edge of tears. “Nori….”

Basil choked. “He-- no, he didn’t….”

“Noriaki’s gone...Tenmei too,…” the chimera began to sob.

In that moment, Basil felt nothing but his heart torn apart like tissue paper on a rainy day. 

"But what about--"

"The baby's fine" Carlos reassured him. "But we don't know who's gonna take care of him though..."

**_Vacation, had to get away_ **

June 24

It was the day of the Ikeda memorial service. Basil couldn’t stop sobbing as he looked at the two urns displayed before him. One was tall and red and painted with pink swans, the other was green and had pretty white bamboo stalks trailing everywhere up its sides. 

“Noriaki….I loved you…” he choked in between his tears. 

He heard a tiny hiccup behind him. 

The director of the funeral service, a dreary looking black bear, was rocking a tiny pink ferret in her arms. The infant had tufts of fluffy green hair poking from his head. 

Basil approached the director.

“May I?”

“Please do” the black bear handed the ferret to Basil and watched as he softly cradled the baby in his arms. 

Basil sat back down and held the baby as he watched the bear begin her service.

“We gather here to remember Noriaki Ikeda….”

**_Vacation, meant to be spent alone_ **

  
  



End file.
